


魔女的条件【9】

by youngjohnny



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjohnny/pseuds/youngjohnny





	魔女的条件【9】

尹昉是热醒的。  
身侧另一个人的体温没有衣物的阻隔贴着皮肤传了过来，手脚还搭在了自己身上。  
他当然知道昨晚有多荒唐，该发生的，不该发生的，都发生了。  
黄景瑜半张脸埋进了枕头里，沉沉地睡着。  
尹昉一时间百味杂陈，事态失控到不可挽回的地步了。  
他轻轻拿开黄景瑜的手，掀开被子想出去。  
“你要去哪儿！”  
黄景瑜醒了，一勾手把他勾回怀里。  
尹昉顿了顿，睁着无辜的眼睛，“我……”  
黄景瑜翻身压住他，语速很急，“生米都煮成熟饭了，你还想当做什么都没发生吗？”  
“我……”  
没等他说完，下身借着晨勃蹭到臀缝，挤进湿滑的小口，猛地挺了进去。  
“那这样呢？还是什么都没发生？”  
尹昉被他这一下捅得鼻子发酸，一口气闷在胸口，“黄景瑜你……”  
黄景瑜又往里顶了顶，“我怎么了？我说错了吗？”  
尹昉咬着牙，呼吸凌乱，伸手想把他从身上推开，“我想去洗个澡！你昨晚……昨晚弄太多在里面了不舒服……”  
他腿根发麻，膝盖抵着黄景瑜，“你出去！”  
黄景瑜理亏，声音软了下来，“我都进来了……”  
说着就忍不住似的按着他，一下一下开始抽动。  
尹昉撑得难受，言语撞成碎片，“你真是……弄快点！”  
黄景瑜嗯嗯地答应，俯下身吻他。  
尹昉被顶得不住往后，攀着黄景瑜的肩捞了个枕头垫在自己身下，让腰部好受一点。他尽量抬起自己去承接撞击，希望能让清晨的欲念结束得快一点。  
晚上已经做过几回，这一轮没有想象中的持久，很快黄景瑜就闷哼着释放了出来。  
尹昉觉得自己被搞得有点糟糕，昨晚做的有些过火，刚起来又被逮着射了满满一肚子，兜不住地往外淌，床单淋湿了一片。  
他喘着粗气，瞪了黄景瑜一眼，推开他合上酸麻的腿，在床下胡乱拣了条裤子套上。  
某个难以言说的部位火辣辣地疼，尹昉路都有点走不稳，扔下一句“别跟着我”把自己关进卫生间。  
热水兜头淋下，尹昉闭着眼，事到如今他不得不承认自己对黄景瑜的感情比想象中还要深，他一向是稳重自持的人，否则就算是酒精也无法控制他和他肢体亲密的接触。或许师生恋并不是传言中那么困难，他应该跨出那一步去勇敢尝试，在他原本的打算里，已经设想过等到黄景瑜毕业后面向未来。

黄景瑜等了将近一个小时尹昉才搓着头发从卫生间里出来。  
尹昉把毛巾挂到衣架上，拿出一条新床单换上。黄景瑜跟着他，看到他把那条到处都是凌乱不堪痕迹的床单放进洗衣机里，机器嗡嗡地转动。  
他像个做错事的孩子一样站在门口，终于鼓足勇气往前迈了两步，伸出手扯了扯尹昉的衣角，低声说，“尹老师，对不起。”  
尹昉轻轻开口，“我没生气。”  
他眼睫轻颤，“你去书桌抽屉里的存钱罐拿点钱，买点早饭回来，饿死了。”

黄景瑜在学校门口的早点铺子买了两屉小笼包，两个卤蛋，又打包了两碗瘦肉粥回去。  
两个人坐在餐桌前沉默地吃饭。  
准确地说只有尹昉一个人在享用早餐，黄景瑜坐在他对面，筷子都没动一下，绞着手指，“尹昉……”  
尹昉慢条斯理地喝着粥，“嗯？”  
他有些慌，“那我们现在……这样……算不算……”  
尹昉总算抬起眼看他，“你觉得呢？”  
黄景瑜过了一会才反应过来，语气都有些控制不住的兴奋，“你……你答应了？”  
尹昉点点头。  
黄景瑜高兴地拉着他的手，小虎牙都乐了出来，“尹昉，你知道吗，我……”  
尹昉夹起一个包子堵住他的嘴，“快吃饭，吃完把桌子收拾了写作业去。”  
他站起身，揉了揉酸涩的腰窝，无奈地看了对面的人一眼，“我再去躺一会，你小子真能造，我从前跳舞强度那么大都没这么辛苦过。”  
黄景瑜脸刷地红了。

日子就这样慢慢流淌了过去。  
之后黄景瑜的午餐晚饭顺理成章在尹昉家解决，偶尔过来留宿几日。他父母常年在外，家里只有一个保姆阿姨照顾。  
多了个青春期少年吃饭，尹昉不得不考虑起营养搭配，还要兼顾黄景瑜的口味。后来才了解到，黄景瑜高一的时候没人管，在外面吃坏了肚子，又经常漏饭，肠胃都不太好。  
尹昉就经常炖一些养胃的汤给他喝。

恋爱谈起来甜滋滋的，就像冰箱里那罐冰镇的蜂蜜柠檬，成为枯燥生活中一抹明亮的色彩。尹昉把手机屏保设成了黄景瑜生日。黄景瑜周末要去补课，放学的时候就去接他回家。课堂之外没有身份的隔阂，就像所有热恋中的小情侣，牵手逛街，在路灯下踩影子。

吃桃子的季节到来时，学校送走了新一批高三。  
紧张的气氛降临到高二，明年的这个时候，就该他们上战场了。  
校园里空了一大半，课桌上的习题册却越堆越多。黄景瑜经常写作业写到深夜，为了能多睡一会，离期末最后半个月干脆搬到尹昉家里来。  
尹昉买了时新水果给他加餐。他家乡里有道紫苏桃子，试着做了出来，黄景瑜很爱吃，尹昉就天天做。  
黄景瑜写完卷子上最后一道题已经十二点了，尹昉撑着头坐在他旁边，快要睡过去。  
虎口握笔久了微微发涩，台灯下一圈红色。尹昉醒了过来，拉过他的手轻轻揉着，“还疼不疼。”  
黄景瑜枕着自己的胳膊，摇摇头。  
“尹昉，以后我就考本市的师范吧，就可以天天见到你了，说不定还能回学校工作。”  
黄景瑜踢着腿。  
“这样我们就能长长久久的在一起了。”  
尹昉心下一惊，本市的师范不是什么好学校，以黄景瑜现在的成绩考过去完全算得上屈才。  
他几乎立刻生了气，“你说什么傻话！”  
那些焦躁不安的忧思又爬了上来。  
“这是你人生中的大事，你不能因为一点私情轻率地做出选择！”尹昉难得的语气激动，“你应该有属于自己的未来，而不是把它捆绑在我身上。”  
黄景瑜被他的反应吓到了，张了张嘴，说不出话来。  
尹昉意识到自己情绪有些过激了，声音软和了下来，“你好好读，考一个理想的大学，选择自己喜欢的专业，我们以后还有很多机会可以见面。”

那一晚尹昉想了很多，他终于抽离自己，站在旁观者的角度看清了这些时间都发生什么。如果说在这段可笑的感情开始前，他的顾虑囿于道德伦常，那么在开始之后，他犯下的致命错误就是完全忽略了黄景瑜自身对于未来的想法。  
黄景瑜已经在开始思考怎么迎合他人生的轨迹了。  
站在任何一个角度来讲，这都是一个危险的信号。  
他何德何能，凭什么用这段本就是朝不保夕的关系来绑架黄景瑜有无限可能的一生。  
他希望黄景瑜去追寻自己的人生，感情只是锦上添花的点缀，更何况这荒唐的开始只是来源于一个意外，而意外不能成为黄景瑜前进路上的绊脚石。  
他这才明白过来，不对等的关系，不对等的阅历，不对等的思考问题的方式，师生恋所面临的藩篱，远比他当初所认为的，困难得多。

期末考试的结束宣告着盛夏的来临。  
黄景瑜的妈妈趁暑假要接他去自己调研的城市。  
尹昉去机场送行。  
黄景瑜依依不舍地抱着他，“你要记得想我，每天给我打电话，我很快就回来了，给你过生日。”  
尹昉冷静地拍着他的背，听着自己睁眼说瞎话，“好。”  
飞机载着黄景瑜飞往另一个城市。  
尹昉长舒一口气，内心已经做出了选择。

教职工放假前一天，尹昉递交了辞职信。  
校方陆陆续续找他谈了一个月，尹昉依然重复着最初的理由，他还想去校园之外多看看。  
他在八月中旬搬离了这座城市。  
书籍和一些大件的必需品邮寄回了老家，尹昉来这里不过半年，一只轻巧的行李箱就能装走全部的时光。他把黄景瑜的字帖放在了最底下。  
出校门时拖着箱子路过小篮球场。  
绚丽的晚霞铺满了天际，来这个学校的时光短短，却留下了难以忘怀的记忆。  
他坐在篮球架上发了会呆，然后拔出手机里的电话卡，轻轻地放在了上面。

黄景瑜已经一个星期没有联系到尹昉了。  
他惴惴不安，借口跟妈妈说学校提前开学，买了机票飞回去。  
他直奔学校的教师公寓，这栋老式建筑居住的人不多，除开尹昉这样初来乍到的年轻老师，只有退休教师偶尔过来拿点没搬走的东西。  
跑到楼下时下意识抬头看了看尹昉的阳台，那些花草没人照管，已经枯死多日了。  
他不死心，跑上去砸门，“尹昉！尹昉！”  
退休的老太太从楼上走下来，“小伙子，你找小尹啊？他搬走啦。”  
“他去哪儿了？”  
黄景瑜问。  
老太太摇摇头，“不知道，听说是辞职了。”

尹昉去哪儿了？  
黄景瑜想起尹昉说过他老家在长沙，于是匆匆忙忙买了最近一班机票。  
到了黄花机场黄景瑜才意识到，他根本不知道尹昉家的地址。  
他拦了一辆出租车，司机大叔操着一口塑普问他去哪儿。  
黄景瑜自己也不知道。  
他说，“您带我在长沙逛逛吧。”  
司机大叔看他一个人望着窗外发呆，失魂落魄的，便有一搭没一搭的跟他说话。  
司机说，“小孩子不要随随便便离家出走，家里大人会担心的。”  
“不仅大人要担心，学校的老师同学也会担心的咯。”  
黄景瑜靠着窗想，他一个人跑来长沙，尹老师会担心他吗。  
司机的塑料普通话越扯越歪，黄景瑜想，可从来没听到尹昉这样说过话。

路过橘子洲大桥的时候黄景瑜让司机停了下来。  
好心肠的大叔不放心他，离开时留了自己的电话，“不要想不开，有事给叔叔打电话咯。”  
他趴着栏杆，江风吹乱了他的头发，身后车辆川流不息。  
桥头有卖紫苏桃子的小吃摊，黄景瑜买了一碗，没有尹昉做的好吃。  
夜色浓重起来，路灯一盏一盏点亮。  
橘子洲头的天空升起璀璨的烟花，在广袤的天幕中绽开绚丽的火光。  
那些灿烂的焰火转瞬即逝。  
桥底有游轮经过，汽笛鸣起，灯火通明。  
荡开的波浪划碎天际那轮映入江水的明月。  
黄景瑜忽然想起尹昉上课时教的《春江花月夜》。

江畔何人初见月，江月何年初照人。  
人生代代无穷已，江月年年望相似。  
不知江月待何人，但见长江送流水。  
白云一片去悠悠，青枫浦上不胜愁。  
谁家今夜扁舟子，何处相思明月楼。

他觉得自己可能再也找不到尹昉了。  
那些荒唐的过往，全都随着无尽的湘江水，一同北去了。


End file.
